gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eye in the Sky
|target = Chad Mulligan Z-Type |location = Dutch London Warehouse (Start) Hawick Los Santos International Airport (End) |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Trevor Philips |reward = None |unlocks = Caida Libre |unlockedby = I Fought The Law... |fail = Busted Wasted Lose the Z-Type Z-Type is destroyed Police Maverick is destroyed Damaging Devin's plane (e.g. shooting with pistol).|todo = Go to the police front desk. (Trevor) Get to the helicopter. (Trevor) Get in the helicopter. (Trevor) Franklin's location is marked on the HUD. Fly there and scan him. (Trevor) Scan the targets in Hawick. (Trevor) Scan the next set of targets. (Trevor) Track Chad Mulligan to see where he's parked his car. (Trevor) Zoom in on a heat source that could be Chad in the Z-Type. (Trevor) Get in the Z-Type. (Franklin) Get the car to the airport in good condition. (Franklin) Get to the airport exit. (Franklin)}} Eye in the Sky is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips by Devin Weston. Overview The mission can be started as either Trevor or Franklin. If playing as Trevor, the player arrives at the Mission Row Police Station. Trevor enters the station and tells the desk sergeant that Weston sent him. The sergeant directs Trevor to the roof. There, Trevor boards a waiting Police Maverick. A Los Santos Police Department pilot flies Trevor to the FIB lot in the Murrieta Oil Field area where Franklin is waiting. Alternatively, if the player starts the mission as Franklin, Franklin is sitting in the lot when Trevor arrives in the Police Maverick. The Police Maverick is equipped with a special camera, one that allows the camera's user to identify individuals by reading RFID transmitters placed in 2012 San Andreas driver licenses. Once Franklin and Trevor have spoken about the mission, the player is shifted to Trevor's perspective and takes control of the camera while the pilot flies the aircraft from the FIB lot into Downtown Los Santos. Trevor is looking for Chad Mulligan who has the Z-Type automobile Weston wants Franklin and Trevor to steal. The camera identifies four potential targets for Trevor to scan: *Nelson Strauser, a GoPostal mailman charged with speeding offense. *Greg Howles, a man which is seen strangled by Larry Loden. Charged with loitering with intent. *Larry Loden, a man which is seen strangling Greg Howles. Charged with Tax Evasion. *Katy Loden, a woman seen watching Greg and Larry fight. she's possibly Larry Loden's wife. Charged with Tax Evasion. Since none of these are Mulligan. The pilot takes Trevor to a second area where six more targets are identified: *Karina Pearl, a woman trying to cheer Chad Mulligan up. Charged with Disorderly Conduct. *Zeus Karachi, a man walking his dog. Charged with DUI. *Lucien Stark, a hobo seen sleeping and talking through his sleep. Charged with Public Exposure. *Joseph Womac, a man receiving a fellatio from a prostitute and then shot by the prostitute's overprotective pimp, Julio Fabrizo. Charged with Loitering with intent. *Julio Fabrizo, a pimp seen killing Joseph Womac for an unknown reason. Charged with Resisting Arrest. *Melisa Porche, a prostitute giving oral sex to Joseph Womac. Charged with Vice Services. Mulligan is part of this group. Once Mulligan has been found, Trevor surveils him to the garage where Mulligan is keeping the Z-Type, all the while updating Franklin on the target's location. Once in the Z-Type, Mulligan tries to escape. Trevor continues to track him using the camera. Eventually, Mulligan attempts to hide in a parking garage. Trevor switches the camera to thermal vision. Trevor first identifies Franklin's thermal signature. After that, Trevor points out other thermal images in the garage, each of which Franklin investigates (Franklin provides interesting commentary on each one). Mulligan is located to the far left of the garage. At this point, the player is switched to Franklin, who is standing near the Z-Type and Mulligan. Franklin can choose whether to let Mulligan live or kill him: if Mulligan is spared, he will report the Z-Type as stolen and Franklin will get a two-star Wanted Level; if Mulligan is killed, the police are not notified. Franklin drives the Z-Type to a hanger in the Los Santos International Airport where Weston and Molly Schultz are waiting. Once there, Weston admires the car and remarks that only ten of them exist in the world. Franklin complains about his payment. Weston says he must wait. Weston and Schultz enter a Shamal and prepare for takeoff, but not before Schultz tells Franklin to drive away from the airport using one of the two nearby Tailgaters. Franklin must then leave the airport grounds before the mission is completed. Mission Objectives *Go to the Police front desk. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *Get to the helicopter.. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *Get in the helicopter.. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *'Franklin's' location is marked on the HUD. Fly there and scan him. - (If started the mission as Trevor) *Scan the targets in Hawick. - (Trevor) *Scan the next set of targets. - (Trevor) *Track Chad Muligan to find where he's parked his car. - (Trevor) *Keep the Z-Type in the camera's view to relay instructions to Franklin. - (Trevor) *Zoom in on a heat source that could be Chad in the Z-Type. - (Trevor) *Get in the Z-Type. - (Franklin) *Get the car to the airport in good condition. - (Franklin) *Lose the Cops. - (Franklin) *Get to the airport exit. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the Z-Type with no damage **Drive carefully to the airport. *Eavesdropper - Listen to 3 conversations **Listen to as many conversations as possible. *I See You - Find Chad's hiding place on the 1st attempt **Chad can be found on the thermal camera just to the left of where Trevor is. Obtaining the Z-Type The Z-Type is an incredibly expensive and rare vehicle that cannot be obtained in normal gameplay but through purchasing it at Legendary Motorsport for 10 million dollars. However, there is a method to obtain it. After you've found the Z-Type with Franklin, go to Trevor's Vespucci Beach parking spot and park it there, afterwards, get yourself killed, exit the mission and take a Taxi back to Vespucci Beach as fast as possible (still with Franklin). Do not jack or obtain any other vehicle on your way to Trevor's safehouse. If you've done everything correctly, the car will be parked there. Otherwise, you can deliver the Z-type, and then destroy Devin Weston's airplane. This will cause the mission to fail. Then, you have to click exit, and you will spawn in front of the airfield, with the Z-type nicely parked in front of you. Obtaining the Police Maverick Specifically for the XBOX ONE version: If you deliver the Z type and then destroy Devin Weston's airplane it will cause the mission to fail and you will spawn in front of the airfield terminal with the Police Maverick parked across the street. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio, Kill Chad) "Los Santos record producer Chad Mulligan was killed and his $3,000,000 Z-Type was stolen in a violent carjacking in a Los Santos parking garage. The whereabouts of the rare vintage car, one of only ten still in existence and the indentity of the killer are still unknown." Weazel News (Radio, Spare Chad) "Los Santos record producer Chad Mulligan narrowly escaped with his life when his $3,000,000 Z-Type was stolen in a violent carjacking. The whereabouts of the rare vintage car, one of only ten still in existence and the identity of the assailant are unknown." StarsTalk Newspaper "The messy breakdown of fading record producer Chad Mulligan's marriage, which we're proud to have played such an integral part in bringing about, got a little messier today when his rare Truffade Z-Type was carjacked in a Los Santos parking garage. Mulligan told reporters that he was lucky to survive the violent attack and that he will definitely be thinking twice about buying a $3,000,000 car in the future. Was this a random robbery? Or was the assailant hired by Mulligan's wife to requisition the assets that he's trying to hide from the divorce settlement? I think we all know which is the more interesting story of the two, so that's the one we'll be reporting as fact over the coming weeks. Stay tuned." Lifeinvader Posts *Devin Weston - "You've got real potential, Franklin. Just don't let dead wood hold you down. Surround yourself with hasbeens and soon enough you'll become one yourself." Bleeter Posts *@yungmarlon12 - "What's with all the police surveillance over Hawick? Something going on? I'm black, stoned and double-parked. Understandably paranoid..." (Only if Chad Mulligan is killed) *@titotittyfan - "No way - some guy killed that producer dude Chad Mulligan in Rockford Hills and stole his Z-Type! That's why I don't drive 10-million-dollar cars. And also because I wait tables for a living." (Only if Chad Mulligan was spared) *@ChadMulligan - "To the thug who stole my Z-Type. How are you planning to sell the rarest car in the world, genius? Just return the car, go back to the projects, and we'll pretend it never happened." Soundtrack Gallery EyeInTheSky-GTAV-TrevorEnterHelicopter.png|Trevor entering the helicopter. LSPD Chopper Cam - GTA V.jpg|The police scanner. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-FranklinScanned.png|Franklin scanned with the police scanner. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-Chad.png|Identified Chad Mulligan with police scanner. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-ChadZType.png|Chad getting away with Z-Type. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-Franklin.png|Franklin seen with thermal vision. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-ChadInCar.png|Chad sitting in the Z-Type. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-FranklinAndChad.png|Franklin with Chad. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-ZType.png|Franklin driving the Z-Type. EyeInTheSky-GTAV-ZTypeDelivered.png|The Z-Type delivered to Devin Weston's hangar. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 32 Eye In The Sky|Eye in The Sky Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Eye in the Sky (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Trivia *A Weazel News report on the radio and an internet article, will both say that Chad Mulligan's Z-Type was stolen and that the Z-Type costed him 3 million dollars. This is quite strange, because the Z-Type costs $10,000,000 on Legendary Motorsport, although it is possible that he bought the car through other means or purchased from the website at a time when the Z-Type was cheaper. A bleet post, however, says that the Z-Type costed 10 million dollars. *The parking garage featured in this mission is the same one that Franklin assassinates Brett Lowrey in during the Hotel Assassination mission. *The news broadcast that mentions Ashley Butler's death will appear after this mission. *Weazel News will report on the radio that Chad Mulligan was killed in the mission if the player kills him, however, an internet article will report that Chad is alive, regardless if he is killed or not, a bleet post will also say that Chad is dead, also independently of the player actions. This is probably an oversight of the game, similar of what happens after the mission Hood Safari. *This is the only time that the Z-Type appears in the campaign. After this, the player can only see this car in single player again if the player buys one on the Internet. *After this mission, the Z-Type will be available to buy via the website Legendary Motorsport. *During the mission, Trevor will frequently get angry at the helicopter's pilot, promising to drop him off. If the player switches to Trevor immediately after the mission is complete, he will be piloting the Police Maverick with the original pilot being nowhere in sight; his comment of a "having a soft landing" implies that he kept his word. The act itself, while never seen in the game proper, is shown in Trevor's character trailer. **It can be landed at and saved at his helipad at Sandy Shores Airfield. *Devin and his assistant can be killed after the mission is over by simply returning to the air strip and shooting them or blowing up their jet. However, this will not affect the story in any way. *The mission name might be a reference to the song "Eye in the Sky" by The Alan Parsons Project. **'Eye In The Sky' is also regular codename for a Police Maverick while in pursuit in GTA V. This may also be the inspiration for the name of the mission. *Chad and his car is always located next to a special white Atomic Burrito. *Both attack helicopters (Annihilator and Buzzard) cameras are the same one, except for the green screen and the lack of LSPD in a corner. * Curiously enough, the Z-Type owned by Chad Mulligan had a normal random numbered license plate, whereas the Z-Type appearing in Pack Man has already a vanity plate reading V1NTAG3. This could be explained that Devin Weston himself added those extra plates to the car after being stolen. *During the parking garage segment, if one examines Franklin closely they'll notice he's using the animations of the GTA Online Protagonist. *The Z-Type and helicopters nearly top-down view are a reference to Grand Theft Auto 2. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Choices